1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll support frame without housing for pairs of rolls supported on two sides in bearing chocks, wherein the roll support frame can be moved into and out of a unilaterally open housing which contains the drive transmission and adjusting devices for the rolls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous embodiments of roll stand arrangements have become known in the art in which two-high roll stands are pushed into unilaterally open housings, so-called C-housings, and are locked and connected to the drive elements which are fixedly mounted in the housing. The roll stands were either complete beam or joist roll stands or cassette-type stands which support the roll pairs. The beam roll stands are usually equipped with their own adjusting devices arranged in the stand, wherein, after the stand has been moved into the housing, the adjusting devices are connected to appropriate control elements, as disclosed, for example, in DE-OS 1 527 674 and 2 907 398. However, it has also already been proposed to arrange the adjusting devices not in the beam roll stand or in the stand cassette, but in the stationary housing itself, wherein the adjusting devices were then connected to the bearing chocks of the rolls of the stand or stand cassette which has been moved in, as disclosed in German Patent 3 132 339.
These known embodiments are all difficult to manufacture and they are cumbersome to operate and they require significant maintenance.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a roll support frame without housing which is composed of a few modular structural components which can be manufactured easily, can be exchanged against each other and require little maintenance.
The present invention starts from a proposal disclosed in EP 639 495 A2, in which the rolls of a two-high roll pair of a roll support frame without housing are supported in bearing chocks which are guided in guide means fixedly connected to the support frame so as to be movable towards each other and away from each other and which are connected to each other by a pair of threaded spindles which extend through the chocks, wherein the pair of threaded spindles are externally driven for effecting the adjusting movements of the bearing chocks.
In accordance with the present invention, the above object is met by a roll support frame which is composed of a box-shaped element with entry and exit passages, guide means for the rolling stock and support and guide elements arranged at the box-shaped element for the bearing chock pairs of each of the two rolls.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a roll adjusting device each can act on the two bearing chocks of one or the other roll of the two-high roll pairs when the roll support frame is moved into the housing.
In accordance with the invention, the support and guide elements for the bearing chock pairs may be composed of cylindrical bolt pairs guided in bores in the bearing chocks, wherein the pairs of cylindrical bolts are held by cantilever projections arranged laterally at the box-shaped element, and wherein the pairs of cylindrical bolts are supported in the bores and spring-biased with their end faces against the bearing chocks.
In accordance with an advantageous feature, stops can be arranged at the two side walls of the box-shaped element, wherein, when the roll support frame is moved into the housing, the stops can be clamped against locking elements arranged in the oppositely arranged side walls of the housing. On its front side facing the housing, the roll support frame may have media coupling elements.
The rolls of the two-high roll pair may each have a coupling bore for the insertion of a coupling bolt having a polygonal cross-section. The adjusting movements of the adjusting devices acting on the bearing chocks of the rolls can be controlled by computing devices influenced by measured values and fixed values.
The configuration of the roll support frame according to the present invention results in simple, compact roll modules with integrated rolling stock guide means which can be manufactured inexpensively and can be combined without changes to form cluster stand arrangements in which the number of stands can be changed and the individual stands can be exchanged against each other. Preferably used in these stands are small single-groove rolls with simple bearings whose supports can be without play in the axial direction.
Since the roll module does not have its own adjusting devices and its bearing chocks can be acted on by adjusting devices contained in the housing, it is possible, particularly when hydraulically actuated and controlled adjusting devices are used, to put together a roll stand arrangement in which rolling force measurements utilizing the hydraulics of the adjusting device, zeroing and calibrating and the computing devices influenced by measurement values and fixed values make possible a presetting of the rolls, for example, for precision rolling or sizing. In addition, such an adjustment control makes possible the solution of problems, such as adjustment repetitions, storing of adjusting data; also, changeable overload protections can be provided. The polygonal cross-section of the coupling bores of the rolls and of the coupling bolt makes possible a quick and secure coupling of the rolls to the drive spindles, wherein the coupling can also be quickly released; this simple configuration of the roll modules makes it possible that these roll modules may be reconfigured and adjusted in the area of the rolling train.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.